The slayer & the alien : BtVS & Roswell crossover
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Angel left without telling Buffy,she’s sad. She decides to go away. She knows something must have happened to him,he would never have gone that way. Buffy&Max meet and have,with their friends,to face a catastrophe:the end of the world 4ever. PLEASE R
1. Alone

**The Slayer and the Alien**

**Author :**** Maryline**

**Date :**** August 2004**

**Summary******

Angel disappeared without telling Buffy and she's sad. She decides to go away, alone for some time without telling her friends. She knows something must have happened to Angel, he would never have gone that way, they love each other too much for that.

Buffy the slayer and Max the alien meet and will have, helped by their friends, to face a catastrophe that will cause the end of the world forever! What's going on ? Will they arrive soon enough ? And Angel ? Read and you'll know

This is my first fanfic, please **READ & REVIEW and I'll add the other chapters, ** I'll write other fics. I write my fanfics French first and then I translate them into English. Thank you Vicky for correcting the English version of this fanfic !

**CHAPTER 1 : Alone**

She was there. Alone. Sat on a pavement (sidewalk) somewhere out of Sunnydale. He had left her. Angel, the love of her life, only for her, Buffy. They were everything one for the other but he left, leaving her alone with her pain. But why ? Nobody knew it.

She wasn't crying but we could see the pain on her face. She didn't really know where she was herself but it didn't matter and she didn't care. She had taken a bus and then walked for hours and didn't say goodbye to her friends before leaving. She didn't know when she was going to come back and if she was going to come back to Sunnydale one day, town of slaughters, town where she lost her mother… and Angel.

Angel left a few days ago without telling anything to Buffy. He didn't even call her, no contact since he left. She went to his house yesterday and all his things weren't there anymore. That how she know he was never to come back. He ofter told her how hard it was for him to have to resist to his impulses otherwise he would lost his soul again and would become again the terrifying Angelus, bad vampire, thirsty of fresh blood, who destroys everything on his way.

The only thing she wanted now is to be alone, to think in the quiet, far from vampires and other demons. Even if this is rarely possible. In Sunnydale you're forced to live with them but in the place she's right now everything seem quiet for now.

It was the evening, it was quite dark. She didn't know how many times she's been sitting there. Nobody was walking down this street.

She'd like to give up her slaying activity but she knows she can't. Though she died twice and for the second time her friends are the ones who resuscitated her. She's bored with all of this. She'd like to have a normal life, like every 20 year old girl. But that's impossible because she's the chosen one, the only one, the vampire slayer. It's her duty to protect the world and God knows how good she is at doing it. She vainquished so many vampires and other demons we couldn't count. Without forgetting all the times she saved the world.

- I just would like some holiday that's not too much to ask ? I kill vampires and other demons everyday, I'm bored. I don't have a life anymore, Angel left and I feel like my heart is tearing. That hurts ! I love him more than everything and I know him too, so why did he go ? And without telling me anything !

_(several minutes of silence)_.

At that time a shadow appeared behind her, but Buffy didn't notice. She's drawn into her thoughts.

_Buffy still talking to herself :_

- Come on Buffy, you're strong, don't be sad of your life, there's worst ! But why am I doing here? I don't even know where I am ?


	2. The meeting

**CHAPTER 2 : The meeting**

At that time a voice answered her :

- In Roswell, said the voice.

Buffy turned back on the shadow and saw a cute guy standing next to her. She quietly stands up and looks at that guy to see if he has some aspects that would made her think he's a vampire or a demon. Than she finally says :

- And where is Roswell ? asks her.

- In New Mexico, answers the guy.

- Wow, I arrived that far ?!

- Where're you from? asked the voice.

- Sunnydale.

The young man is cute, big, with a mystical look like Angel. He wears a blue jeans with a sort of brown shirt.

A guy who takes care of himself, thought Buffy.

- Well, my name's Buffy, says her when giving her hand to him.

- Nice to meet you Buffy, I'm Max.

They shake their hands and nothing demonical happened, Buffy is glad about it.

- How old are you? asks Buffy. I'm sure it must be almost the same as me.

- I'm 19 and you ? asks Max.

- 20.

- Can I ask you what are you doing here alone in the evening ? That's not safe to stay alone here. It could be dangereous, says Max.

- I wanted to walk, I took a bus and then I walked during a few hours without knowing where I was going to and I stopped here. I sat to think and you appeared !

Believe me I know a lot about danger, I have the habit of it.

- Right, I forgot you came from Sunnydale, says Max.

- What do you want to say by that ? asks Buffy.

- With all the vampires and demons that are there you have the habit to see strange things… says Max.

- But… , says Buffy.

- You're wondering how I know that, right ?

- Huh… yes, said Buffy surprised.

- And you said having the habit of danger so you must be the slayer otherwise you wouldn't have said that, said Max.

- Okay, tell me who you really are ? asks Buffy. Not a bad demon I have to beat I hope ?

- No, feel save I'm a student like you and like you I'm trying to change the world into a better way, to make it more safe without demons…

- Okay but I'm the slayer and that's why I'm strong and I can slay vampires and other demons, but what about you ? asks Buffy.

- Look at this… says Max

He puts his hand onto some blue boxe put on the pavement and one second after it became red. Then…

- Give me your hand please, asks Max.

- Wwwwhy ? asks Buffy.

- Don't be afraid… said Max.

- But I'm not, said Buffy.

She gave him her hand but she was hesitating. He puts his hand above Buffy's rings and they all changed shapes.

- Wow, it's incredible, said Buffy surprised.

- Wait, said Max, I'm making them the way they looked before… Here it is !

Buffy couldn't believe what she says. She knew a normal human doesn't have the power to do such a thing. She keeps on being distrustful even if she's the slayer.

- As we're talking about who we really are… says Max.

- A human couldn't do what you just did so if you're not a demon then who are you ? asks Buffy.

- An alien, an extraterestrial, I came from another planet, answers Max.

- Wow, you tell me ! And I guess nobody knows it ? Are you the only one like that, well I mean not human, well… I mean… says Buffy.

- I know what you mean. No, I'm not the only one, there's also my sister Isabel and our friend Michael. We have 2 friends who know it, Liz and Maria, and the Sherif Valenti and his son Kyle. Our adoptive parents don't know anything. They found us Isabel and me walking on the street after the vessel crashed on the earth.

- What ? You said a Sherif knows about it ? says Buffy who wasn't sure of what she heard.

- Yes, it's a long sorry but let's say he wasn't searching for the aliens to kill them but to help them.

- Help you to what ? asks Buffy.

- To stay alive, for nobody to discover us, to search for our planet… I saved his son from death and since Valenti knows we are good.

- You can also save people from death ? asks Buffy.

- Yeah, that's how Liz and Maria knew about us. 2 years ago, in a scuffle, someone shot Liz and she was bleeding to death. I saved her so I had to explain for us and to ask her to keep the secret. She told her best friend Maria.

- And I thought my life was complicated… says Buffy.

- You see, in Sunnydale like here life is never simple.

- We all have to hide and look like normal people. Do your sister and Michael also have powers? asks Buffy.

- Yes but they all are different.

- That's interesting, and could you please tell me more about it? says Buffy.

- Yes sure. Isabel can see people's dreams. I mean she has to concentrate and put a finger on the picture from the person she wants to see the dream. Not only she sees it but she's living it from the inside. She can also change things' shapes, colors, appearances… and like me change nail pollish's colors… She can warm up food… …

Michael can throw fire balls…

- Wow it's great. I didn't know all of that could exist and without using magic ! says Buffy.

- Why ? Do you use magic ? asks Max.

- Not me but my best friend Willow does, and she's strong, a good witch. She can do everything.

- She never did stupid or bad things ?

- Well, she sometimes goes too far but that's not a big deal. She only went out of her mind once when she wanted to kill us all… But everything's fine now. There's no risk. Black magic is over for her! says Buffy.

- Okay, says Max, we also have other powers but it'd be too long to tell about it, it'd take hours.

- Okay I understand, says Buffy.

Buffy takes a look at her watch and sees it's already 10 p.m. She doesn't know what to do.

She first has to find a place to sleep this night and to think about what she's going to do.

How can she live without Angel, the love of her life ?

Max looks at her and sees she was lost in her thoughts.

After several minutes of silence Max finally said :

- Why did you come here alone ? I have the feeling you were trying to escape something. Not a demonical creature because you're the slayer and you're not scared of that anymore, but something else, says Max.

- Yes, you're right. In fact I'd say my boyfriend left without telling me anything. I came to his house and everything was gone. I don't know why and I decided to go away for some time. I didn't tell my friends I was going.

Lots of things always happen in Buffy's life. She sometimes has the feeling that she doesn't live for her anymore but for the others and for saving the world. Of course she loves to help people and she knows how important she, and the work she does, is. But she'd like to be able to live her life like every people from her age. And she deserves it ! Now to thank her for everything she's done the love of her life left but why? She doesn't know what to think about it. Was there a problem between Buffy and Angel? No, everything was just fine so why is he gone

- You know what ? says Max. You should come with me, if you want of course. It's better than staying here alone. I'm going to introduce you to my friends and you could sleep in Liz or Maria's house. We'll think about what we'll do tomorrow. Night is good to think and you'll see clearer tomorrow morning.

- You're absolutely right, says Buffy. Thanks for this offer, I accept it.

- Okay so we're moving now, says Max.


	3. Sunnydale

**CHAPTER 3 : Sunnydale**

During that time, in Sunnydale Buffy's friends, together in Buffy's house, were wondering where she was. They didn't see her since lunch and she gave them a rendez-vous at her house to watch videos between friends. Willow tried several times to reach Buffy on her cellphone but there was nothing, not even a tonality, as if the batteries were out and that was probably the case.

One thing that also worries her friends is that she also forgot her beeper at home. That's not normal because she always take it wherever she goes, and her cellphone as well.

Dawn, Buffy's little sister, was also worried and she was crying. For her it's obvious her sister disappeared.

Xander was walking around the living room. One thing we can say about him, the good friend, is that we can always see the panic on his face. Even when he tries to hide it. He makes others panic as well.

Willow is sat on a sofa and doesn't say anything because she's trying to stay calm and to look like she's calm but she wasn't in the inside. She knew that something wasn't normal. Buffy never leaves without telling someone.

Anya, old avenger demon, doesn't seem to panic. She knows how strong the slayer is and she wouldn't do something stupid like leaving without telling anybody.

It's the silence in the living room. Everyone's deeply concentrate on their thoughts.

Xander finally broke that silence that became unbearable :

- God, what's happening ? I don't understand anything. Why is Buffy not here ?

- Xander, says Willow complaining, we're all as worried as you are.

- And me, says Dawn crying, do you think I'm not? My big sister isn't here. I'm sure something really bad happened to her. She never leaves without telling us.

- Wait a sec, says Anya, you never thought maybe she was bored of fighting everyday and she wanted to have a rest in a calm place ?

- She would never do that, yelled Dawn still crying.

- Look Dawn, says Willow trying to reassure her, we'll search and we'll find what's going on with your sister, I'm sure of that !

They begin thinking again in different places in the living room.

Suddenly :

- Yes, of course…, how didn't I thought about that before ? I'm so stupid… she must be there, says Xander to himself without noticing everybody heard him and is looking at him.

Everybody turned on Alex looking at him. Willow began saying again what Xander just said.

- Xander do you know where Buffy could be? Ask Dawn and Willow in the same time.

- It's obvious she's at Angel's.

- Yes sure, says Dawn a bit reassured, it's obvious, how didn't we think about that earlier ?

- I don't know, says Willow surprised.

- Well, says Anya, we have to call Angel and we'll find Buffy.

- Does anybody know the phone number of Angel? Asks Xander. I don't know it because I don't really love that vampire !

- No, says Dawn, even if we had it Angel barely knows how to use it, says Dawn smiling.

- No panic, I'll take control of everything, says Xander smiling.

Willow, Anya and Dawn looked at him seriously.

- If we can't even laugh anymore… says Xander. I'm sure she's having fun with that guy.

- Everyone take his jacket and we're going to Angel's, says Dawn more calm then before.

They leave the house leaving a note for poor Buffy in case she'll be home before them. They take Xander's car and drive till Angel's house.


	4. Angel

**CHAPTER 4 : Angel**

Angel was a bad vampire who terrified the world several centuries earlier, Angelus. Then he was cursed by Bohemians who gave him back his soul. He now remains everything that he did and people he killed and whom he drank the blood.

Angel is cute, really cute. But as a vampire he can't look at himself in a mirror, this one doesn't give him any reflections cause it doesn't work for vampires.

Angel is big, brown hair, brown eyes, misterious and acts for good now.

The curse already retransformed him in Angelus, the terrible vampire without a soul, who kills people and eats them. Angel becomes Angelus even if he only has one moment of truly happiness. It arrived once at the 16th birthday of Buffy when they made love. Since, he had his soul back and is again a nice vampire everyone loves. But after that one happy night with Buffy, Angelus killed someone Giles really loved and cared about. Since, even if Angelus disappeared, Giles is distrusful with Angel who took the woman he loved. Xander never really loved Angel cause since the beginning he's jealous of him. Angel won the heart of Buffy, something that Xander never succeeded. Xander always loved Buffy !

Xander stopped the car in front of Angel's. Everyone comes out of the car and walks fast till the door and knocks on it.

But nobody answers.

- It seems like there's nobody here, says Anya.

- It's not possible, says Dawn, it's the place Buffy's is most of the time.

- No panic, says Xander a bit panic himself. She can't be that far from here, from us, we could try to enter inside just to take a look.

- Yup, you're right Xander, says Anya smiling, they must be too busy to hear us.

- Well who has a hatchet so I could stave in the door ? asks Dawn seriously in panic.

- I have, answers Xander (he puts his hands on his jacket's pockets). I always have one with me, in my pocket. Oh my God it's gone, it must have ran away, says Xander laughing and he was the only one laughing of his stupid joke.

- Xander, do you really think that's the good time to make stupid jokes? asks Anya.

- You should be ashamed, yells Dawn, my sister disappeared and the only thing you're thinking about is to make stupid jokes you're the only one laughing about !!!

- You're right Dawn, says Xander, I'm sorry, it's my way to evacuate the stress when I panic but I can see you all are even more in panic than before because of this stupid joke.

After arguing a few seconds in front of the door to find a way to open it Willow asks everyone to walk back and she goes just in front of it.

- Willow, what are you going to do? asks Xander.

- Sssshut…

_Higher powers I invoke you. You who have the strength, open this door ! __Now !___

Everybody is without voice when the door opens in front of their eyes without the effort of nobody.

- Never forget we have a witch with us ! says Xander.

They enter Angel's place but find nobody. They open every door and every box… they even check behind the bed… Everywhere but there's nobody here. All the clothes disappeared, there's nothing left in the fridge…

Everybody knows that Angel doesn't have lots of things. The most important thing for Angel is Buffy, he doesn't need anything else except for food, pork blood. Both of the most important things, the ones he can't leave without disappeared ! Angel's bed isn't even open and Buffy always told the band Angel never does his bed. It's worrying.

Everyone looks desperate, so desperate that Willow has an idea which she wasn't glad about and she knows the others wouldn't love it either.

**REVIEWS = I'll add next chapters**


	5. The crypt

**CHAPTER 5 : The crypt**

- Let's go see Spike, maybe Buffy's there, says Willow.

- But why would Buffy go see Spike after what he did to her ? asks Xander.

- Xander, says Willow, you know Buffy can forgive and help people. Spike wasn't doing that good at that time and Buffy told me she saw him last week and…

- What, I must have misunderstood… you say Buffy came to see Spike without telling me? asks Xander chocked.

- Uhh… yes, I was the only one who knew it.

- But… whyyyyy didn't you tell me Willow ? I thought we were best friends, says Xander.

- Yes we are and Buffy's also my best friend and I knew what was going to be your reaction, says Willow.

They take again the car till Spike's crypt. Xander opens the door violently. The others follow him.

- Spiiiiiiiiike ? yells Xander a bit upset.

Nobody answers, they keep on searching him in that crypt. There's blood in the fridge.

They go downstairs.

- Spike, where are you hiding? yells again Xander.

- I'm not hiding, git, answers Spike who doesn't love to be disturbed. You're searching for the slayer ?

- How do you know that Spike ? asks Willow.

- Must be something serious if it brings all of you here and Buffy's not with you. So that makes me think you're looking for her, am I right ?

- Do you know where she is ? asks Dawn beginning to cry a bit.

- No, sorry Dawnie, I have no idea, says Spike tender.

- When did you last see her Spike ? asks Xander.

- Why should I tell you ? Jealous? asks Spike.

- I'm just surprised she came to see you after what you did to her.

There's a silence for a few seconds. Nobody knows what to say. Spike knows that Xander's right. Spike hates the fact he made Buffy suffering and he made her lost the trust she had in him. Nevertheless he loved her and it was still the case for him but not for her. Her own love is Angel. Spike was for Buffy just a brief love affair after Angel rebecame Angelus left for almost a year. Now that Angel is back Buffy doesn't see anyone else in her heart. But he left again. Why ?

Nothing's never easy in Buffy's life. As if a curse was on her and her friends !

Spike turns on Xander and says quietly :

- The last time I saw Buffy was today a few hours ago.

- So you're the last one who saw her, says Xander.

- Yes jerk, says Spike, and what about it ?

- She didn't say anything special ? Understand us Spike we're very worried, says Willow worried about her lost best friend.

- Come on Willow, you'll never have to be scared for her, she's not the kind of person who leaves without telling you ? says Spike.

- Well, answers Xander, in fact she did once when she left without telling her mother and she was working in that bar when she took the name of Anne. She only came back several months later.

- Yeah, right, says Willow, but she promessed never to do that again.

- Apparently she did it again, says Spike with a smile on his lips.

- Spike, do you know something ? asks Willow.

- Please Spike, we're talking about my big sister who disappeared. If you know something please tell us, asks Dawn crying again.

Anya was looking at the scene without telling a word.

Spike thinks a bit before telling :

- Yes I know something… she told me something before she left…

- And what ? asks Willow.

- That she was borred of all of us and she wanted to have holiday in calm without you, says Spike.

- No, that's not true, says Dawn, I can't trust you. She would have told me if there was a problem.

- Okay, says Spike, that's because you ask that I'm gonna tell the truth. Buffy told me how sad she was because Angel left without telling her and she was borred of fighting everyday and blah blah blah… She told me she needed calm and she wanted to leave for a few days. That's it, you're happy now ? Now get the hell outta here, I saw you enough!

The friends are a bit less worried now they know Buffy didn't disappear but they're hurt she didn't tell them for Angel and her wish to be alone a few days.

They go out of the crypt and take the car again till Buffy's house. They enter the house for a moment searching for what to do. Then they decide to stay and sleep there not to leave Dawn alone. But what are they going to do before sleeping ? The atmosphere is very tense.

...


	6. Friends

**Thanks for the reviews !**

****

**CHAPTER 6 : Friends**

Max and Buffy are walking and talking about all and nothing. The atmosphere was calm outside, that's not really good for the future. Generally a quiet evening means a hard night. The calm is usually before a big bad event.

After walking for 15 minutes they finally arrive in front of the Crash Down Café. That's where Liz & Maria work and Michael and Isabel are hanging on the most part of the time, with Kyle and his father the Sheif Valenti.

Buffy looks in the inside a few seconds before entering. The place is beautiful, for people of every age. The decoration is nice and special about aliens but that's cute thought Buffy. She's just a bit surprised because Max and his friends have to stay in the dark and this coffee is on the theme of the aliens. That's weird for her but she's in Roswell, not in Sunnydale, she's far from home. "Maybe life's even more weird here than in Sunnydale" thought Buffy. Those seconds of reflexions seemed to last minutes for her. She's now ready to enter.

Max, as gallant as cute opens the door for her.

- Thanks, says Buffy.

- You're welcome, says Max.

- So, why are we here? asks Buffy.

- Because Liz and Maria are working here and the rest of our friends are always here in the evening. Talking about them…

Liz and Maria, dressed with an apron with aliens on it and aerial on the head is strange, come next to them.

- Hi Max, say Liz and Maria together.

- Hi girls, here's Buffy.

At that time we can see Jealousy on Liz's face. Even though Buffy thinks Max is cute she's not in love with him and doesn't act as if she was.

Sat at a table, Michael says to Isabelle, Kyle and Valenti :

- Do you see that? Max found a new girlfriend !

- Stop it Michael that's not funny, I'm wondering who's that girl ? I'm sure Max has a good reason for bringing her here, says Isabel.

- Something says to me we'll now it fast, says Valenti.

- Well, she's cute, says Kyle amazed by Buffy's beauty.

Buffy is a good looking girl, with long blond waved hair, jeans and a sexy blouse. Kyle is under her charm.

Max, Buffy, Liz and Maria go to the table of their friends and stay up for a few seconds.

- Here's Buffy, says Max to his friends sat at the table.

- Hi, says Buffy a bit intimidated to be in a group of friends she doesn't know.

- She arrives from… begins to say Max

- Sunnydale and she's the slayer, the chosen one, no ? asks Valenti.

Buffy and Max are surprised, and that's the same for their friends.

- How do you know that? Is there a notice somewhere? asks Buffy.

- No, says Valenti. I just made some reseach about supernatural things in books and stuff and I read about the slayer, the chosen one… A friend from Sunnydale told me it was you, Buffy.

- But Dad, why didn't you tell me about it? asks Kyle.

- Because you never asked and I didn't know why I should have told you about that, answers Valenti.

- Sit down, proposes Michael to Max and Buffy, there's enough place at our table for everyone.

- Good idea, says Max.

Michael, Isabel, Kyle and his Dad sit closer. Liz and Maria go back to work.

- Buffy, what brings you here in Roswell? asks Michael.

- Maybe we could introduce ourself a bit, says Kyle.

- Of course, says Isabel. So I'm Isabel, Max's sister. He's Michael the boyfriend of Maria the blond girl. There you see the Sherif Valenti and his son Kylen_ (Isabel shows Liz by her finger, she's behind the counter)_. Oh and Liz is Max's girlfriend.

- Well, you already know who I am, says Buffy. I'm the vampire slayer, the chosen one. Well I didn't plan to come here. I wanted to be in a quiet place far from Sunnydale. I decided to leave like that without even thinking about telling my friends. I took a bus and walked for hours, then I was here. I didn't now where I was and Max arrived and told me I was in Roswell. Then he proposed me to go in here.

- Besides to run away from Sunnydale why did you want to leave without telling your friends ?

- That's a long story. The man I love the most is gone and he didn't tell me anything. Plus I was fed up of fighting everyday. I don't have a life. We are everything one for the other so I don't understand why Angel, that's his name, did this to me. I'm sure there's something abnormal, he would never do that to me except if…

- When he looses his soul again and then begins to kill everyone on his way, eating them with his big fangs, says Valenti.

- But…

- Angel is the vampire cursed by the bohemians who gave him his soul back so he can rememeber all the terrible things he did for centuries. The vampire who now acts for good, but formely he rebecame Angelus, the terrible vampire… added Valenti.pire.

- You really know everyghin about me, says Buffy.

- What? You were going out with a vampire? asks Kyle surprised.

- Yeah, I'm dating a vampire and we truly love each other, I don't understand why he left, says Buffy. Something must have happened to him.

- How do Angel lose his soul ? asks Michael curious.

- Uh… _(Buffy is embarrassed)_ if he knows a moment of real happiness…

- Ok, I understood, says Michael, that's no luck !

- You can say it, says Buffy.

- Lots of weird stuff must have happened to you I guess ? asks Isabel.

- Oh yes, says Buffy. The Hellmouth opened and the world had nearly been destroyed. The master, the Mayor, vampires and demons, that's the hell everyday in Sunnydale. I have to add I even died twice.

- Oh yeah? asks Kyle surprised by what he heard.

- Yes and the second time, more than one year ago, my friends had to resuscitate me and now I'm alive again, almost like before. It's been really hard at the beginning. My friends thought they took me out of hell and I was quietly in paradise.

- That's unbelievable, says Michael.

- I know and I hope I'm not going to die another time, says Buffy.

- About your friends… begins Isabel.

- Yes, there's my best friend Willow who's a good witch very powerfull. Xander the best friend who always has the word to make you laugh and jokes he's almost the only one who laughs about them. Anya the ex venger demon who had an affair with Xander for years. Dawn my little 17 year old sister. And Spike but he's not really a friend anymore, in fact he's a vampire who sometimes helps us.

Buffy still can't believe Valenti knows a lot about her, that's unbelievable, as if he had taken part in her life.

But now she also knew a lot about her new friends.

- I also know a lot about you cause Max told me lots of stuff about your powers… while we were walking and I must say that's also surprising, says Buffy.

- That's true our lives aren't that calm either, that's sad. But we also know how to defend ourself as you know. Everyone in a different way but together we're more powerfull.

Buffy looks a few seconds at the Sherif Valenti before talking to him. She's surprised of everything he knows about her :

- Well, you said lots of stuff about me and Sunnydale, about someone who talks to you about me, my missions… and about the stuff happening in Sunnydale. But I'm wondering who your contact there is?

- An old librarian and old watcher name Ruppert, answers Valenti.

- Ruppert Giles ? asks Buffy who knew the answer was correct.

- Yes, but how… begins Valenti.

- Giles was my watcher till he couldn't be anymore but we're still in touch and friends. He still takes care of me, my training… he's a friend of the gang.

- Okay, now I see why he was talking about you, says Valenti.

- Yup, says Buffy, Giles always knows everything about everything. He's a real alive encyclopedia but we love him and I think he loves us as well. We're like a big family !

several seconds of silence

- Buffy you want something to drink ? asks Michael.

- Yes, a glass of water please.

- And you, asks him to his friends, you want something ?

- No thanks, say Kyle and his father.

- I'd like a glass of water as well please, asks Isabel.

Michael goes to the counter where are Liz and Maria.

He explains the situation. Maria asks Michaem to know more about Buffy, why she came here… and Liz jealously asks why Max brang her here.

After Michael explained to Liz that Buffy wanted to go away because of the man of her life disappeared Liz feels better about Max. Buffy's not a danger for Liz cause she's not here to dredge Max. Looking at them Liz could see neither Max or Buffy were looking at the other with love eyes. Liz knows how jealous she is, too jealous. But now she knows that Buffy's not a danger to her.

Michael took the drinks and comes back to the table. He was upset he missed a bit of conversation with Buffy, he was interested in her story. He doesn't meet the slayer everyday.

- What did you talk about when I was asking for the drinks ?

- We were trying to convince Buffy she should call her friends cause they're probably worried about her, says Isabel.

Michael sits and gives the drinks to Buffy and Isabel. They thank him.

- That's right you should call them, says Michael. They must be really worried about you.

- I'm gonna do that, says Buffy. You're right.

Buffy puts her hand on her pocket to grab here cellphone…

- Oh no… says Buffy.

- What? asks Kyle.

- The batteries are out, answers Buffy.

- Here's my cellphone, call your friends with it, says Kyle.

- Thanks I'll give you money, says Buffy.

- No need, it's normal to help friends, says Kyle.

- Thanks again, says Buffy.

Liz comes at the table proposing Buffy to give her phone call in a quiet room behind the counter. Buffy thanks her and goes in that room. She composes the number of her best friend Willow…


	7. Mortal annoyance

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS !**

****

**CHAPTER 7 : Mortal annoyance**

During that time, in Sunnydale Buffy's friends don't know what to do and the time is passing really slowly, as if it was against them. They don't speak or look at each other much since they came back in Buffy and Dawn's house. Sometimes one begins to speak and another speaks a bit but not for a long time. Than nobody knows what to do or speak about. That's the mortal annoyance.

The most worring thing wasn't that Buffy left without telling her friends but only Spike but to know if she was going to come back. As she once left for a few months when she was called « Anne » they're scared she'd do the same thing again.

Buffy grew up a lot and learnt the sense of responsability after her mother died cause she since had to take care of her little sister.

But we can't anticipate the reaction of a very sad slayer.

Buffy loves Angel so much that her heart is broken when he leaves, like if a part of her was dying. Buffy's not the same girl now. Turning round Spike isn't much a good idea. So now she decided to leave, but where? For how long ? Those are the main questions Buffy's friends are worried about.

Suddenly Willow's cellphone began ringing, she takes it and looks at a number of cellphone she doesn't know. She picks up the phone.

- Allo, says Willow wondering who calls her.

- Allo Willow, it's me Buffy.

Willow is relieved now and her friends can see that on her face.

- Oh Buffy is it really you ? asks Willow to be sure she's not dreaming.

- Yup Willow it's me, listen…

And Xander takes the phone out of Willow's hands…

- Buffy where are you ? Why did you tell Spike and not your friends ? Why did you leave ? Because of Angel ? When are you coming back ? We were really worried…

- Xander, calme down, says Buffy. First I can't tell you how much I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't have left without telling you, I'm really sorry. Could you please give me Willow ?

Xander, a bit upset that Buffy hasn't answered his questions, gives back the cellphone to Willow.

- Where are you Buffy ?

- In Roswell ? answers Buffy.

- But what are you doing in New Mexico ? asks Willow.

- Listen Willow, I took a bus and then I walked several hours and I stopped here. I'm ok, I met people from my age and they're not that normal either. They're aliens but nice ones, not the kind I have to fight with ok. They're really friendly. One of them knows a lot about me cause he knows Giles…

- What ? You say one of them knows Giles ? asks Willow surprised.

Suddenly, after Buffy mentionned the name of Giles, Willow realized none of us told Giles what happened to Buffy, her disappearance…

How is that possible that the gang forgot to tell Giles ?

- Yes, the Sherif Valenti knows Giles and Giles told him about me, some of my missions…

- Ok, says Willow, so everything's going fine?

- Absolutely, well not cause Angel left and I don't know why. I had so many demons to fight those past days I wanted to have a rest. I'm deeply sorry for not telling about this. I didn't think before telling Spike and not my true friends. I'm SORRY.

- I understand, it's normal to turn crazy after all you're gone through. But Buffy when are you coming back ? asks Willow.

- I don't know, answers Buffy.

- But, you… you'll come back huh ?

- Yes I will in a few days I promise.

- Ok, says Willow.

Buffy hangs up the phone and Willow does the same.

The conversation seemed to be long to Willow and in fact it only lasted 2 minutes.

Everyone's looking at Willow to know what Buffy told her.

Willow explained everything and they now are less worried.

...


	8. Visions

**CHAPTER 8 : Visions**

Buffy leaves the room from where she called Willow and goes back to the table of her new friends. She gives back the cellphone to Kyle. While Buffy was on the phone, Liz had a vision, as it sometimes happens to her. This time she saw Roswell destroyed by something, but what ? That was terrible and scary. All Roswell was destroyed by a kind of big earthquake. She saw people in panic, crying, everyone running and crying everywhere. She didn't see what was going to be the cause of that. But that is for soon, that's coming. Liz and her friends wouldn't be strong enough to save all Roswell.

Liz tries to explain her vision as clearly as possible to her friends and Buffy. Nobody understands what could do that. They ask Buffy as she ever had something like that in Sunnydale.

- Yes, says Buffy, when the Hellmouth opened a few years ago and the world almost disappeared forever. And that's also the first time I died trying to save the world.

- Ok, says Max, could you please tell us more about it ?

- Yes, the Master needed strength to go up again at the surface of the earth. Once the he was ready the Hellmouth opened to let him go on earth. When the Hellmouth opens the earth is moving like an earthquake and everything was moving. Now in Sunnydale everytime there's an earthquake we're scared of having something really bad even if we destroyed the Hellmouth we don't know if it's forever.

- Ok, says Maria, it doesn't seem good for us.

- But here, says Buffy, you never heard of the Hellmouth, asks her ?

- No, answers Michael, but maybe it can move and be here now.

- I don't think so, says Buffy, but we never thought fighting vampires and demons either so I guess everything can happen, everything's possible.

A few minutes later, Buffy asks for a pen to Liz to take a few notes about Liz's vision.

By touching Buffy's hand to give the pen, Liz has a new vision. The same one but with this new element, a voice said "Came from beyond they'll destroy everything". The vision was a bit more detailed than before. Liz thinks about what she saw…

- There was also a man. He seemed to be prisonned by a demon, added Liz.

- A man ? What was the demon looking like ? asks Buffy.

- It's very blurred, says Liz, I think he had scales on his body, a bit like a snake with scales from a turle I don't know. And the prisonner, dressed all in black, was trying to escape and fight that demon.

Buffy thinks for a few moments to see if it could be possible that the Hellmouth from Sunnydale would move here or if it'd be possible to have another here in Roswell.

After thinking she thought it'd be better to call Giles, the man who searches faster and everyone else and who always knows everything about everything.

...


	9. Weird feeling

**Thanks for the reviews**

**CHAPTER 9 : Weird feeling**

Giles was alone in his house with that weird feeling. Like if everything was too calm.

He hasn't seen Buffy since this morning but he's not worried cause he knows her well and knows how forgetfull she can be and she nearly never takes a rendez-vous with him in serious.

Plus, Buffy's a big girl. Giles considers her a bit like his own child and she considers him a bit like a father. They really love each other, they're close.

Giles knows something's going to happen cause everything's too calm since a few days and that's not good for the future. He knows something is up but what ? He doesn't have any idea. But he's sure there something up. He should do research but about what ?

He puts his hand on his face and thinks.

Then he's interrupted by the appearance of Xander, Willow, Anya and Dawn. They knocked at the door but nobody answerd, Giles was deeply in his thought and didn't hear them knocking so they came in cause Giles almost never closes the door.

- Giles, says Xander breathless after walking fast after getting out of the car.

- Hello, says Gilrs to his young friends.

- Hi, answer the others together.

- Giles, says Xander, we recovered Buffy…

- Buffy had disappeared ? asks Giles.

- Yes but don't worry everything's ok now, added Willow. She saw Angel's left without telling her and he took all his things. She's sad and tired of all the fights she had. She wanted a rest for a few days, alone, and she left.

- You forgot to specify "Without telling us" says Xander. We all were very worried because we had planned to have the evening in her house watching movies. We came to see Spike and he knew she left and why. Buffy told him and not us, her real friends!

- Yes, it's weird she told him, says Giles.

- Well, tries Xander to summarise, after searching a few hours Buffy called us just before we came here and she's in Roswell. She took a bus and walked a few hours before getting there. She met alien teens but really friendly and she's with them at the moment.

- And most important she's with someone who knows you, says Dawn.

- Oh yeah, who ? asks Giles surprised.

- The shérif Valenti, says Willow. He apparently knows a lot about Buffy.

- Yes, says Giles, we're old friends. That's a good thing Buffy's not totally alone because even if that's what she wanted it's not a good thing she thinks about sad things.

Giles couldn't believe his friends forgot to tell him about the little disappearence of Buffy.

- And do you know when she comes back? asks Giles.

- In a few days, says Anya. Well that's what she told Willow but maybe she'll never come back, says her in a funny tone.

Everyone looks at Anya who never realizes the things she says. But after a few years they're not that surprised anymore. That was just surprising to here her say things like that in a funny tone.

Giles's cellphone rings and he picks up. It's Buffy. She explains to him the vision of Liz. It wasn't that precise. Giles knew something was coming and he was right. He asks Buffy about the vision of her new friend and she adds :

- « Came from beyong they destroy everything », that's wat Liz heard during her second vision.

- But that's incredible, says Giles.

Then Buffy remembers an important detail about that second vision. It appeared when Liz and Buffy's hand touched. So that means Buffy has something to do with that, there's a link between her and the vision. Maybe only because she's the slayer, who knows ?

- Giles there's another detail, the second vision appeared when our hands touched, adds Buffy.

- That means it must be a link between you and her, you have something to do with the vision but what ? asks Giles.

- Maybe cause I'm the slayer, that's my duty to kill what tries to destroy the world.

- Yes, maybe, sais Giles.

- Work for me again, sighs Buffy, when would I be able to have a rest and try to live my life a bit?

Giles understands Buffy's reaction which is quite normal.

- Giles do you think it'd be possible to have a Hellmouth here in Roswell ? asks Buffy.

- It seems strange to me but in this world I think everything can happen. I'll search on my books, says Giles.

After a few minutes of research…

- Oh…, says Giles

- What ? asks Buffy.

- It's written here a Hellmouth can't move… begins Giles.

- Great, that's a good thing, says Buffy.

- Yes but it's also written they exist several Hellmouth in different places of America and they won't open all on the same time.

- Ok, says Buffy, so Liz's visions really are about the Hellmouth. We should search after one that's gonna open here in Roswell.

- Yes and that doesn't seem good, says Giles.

- You said it ! says Buffy.

…

- Have you found something about the prisoner ? asks Buffy to Giles.

- Wait… (Giles opens another book). In another book it's written they need a strong man, not human, as a sacrifice. That's what will serve to open the Hellmouth.

- A man, not human, and Liz added this man was dressed all in black, adds Buffy.

She thinks a few moments while Giles was repeating what she just said.

- Yes of course, says Buffy, I knew there was a reason… he would never have left like that without telling me…

- Oh Buffy, says Giles,… you don't think the prisoner is…

- Angel, says Buffy. He's not human and really strong, and he left without telling me and everything was going well between us. It must be Angel, I don't find other explaination.

- If you say so Buffy, adds Giles.

- Liz said the prisoner was dressed all in black and Angel always wears black clothes.

- Yes you're right, maybe it's Angel, says Giles.

- Yup.

Buffy seems less worried now but still panicky. Inside she's less worried if it's Angel cause it would mean he didn't leave her and in the other side she panics cause if it's him she'd better hurry to save him and to prevent the Hellmouth from opening. She adds to Giles that Liz also saw scales on the demon's body, like scales from a snake or a turtle but she didn't saw it clearly.

- Here's what we're going to do, says Giles, I'll keep on doing my research to find what's really going on and where it'll be in Roswell. Tomorrow morning your friends and I will come to Roswell.

- Ok, good idea, says Buffy. We can meet at the Crash Down Cafe.

- Ok, we'll be there around 10.

- Ok, says Buffy.

Buffy and Giles both hang up their phones.

Buffy tells her new friends what they said in the conversation except for "Angel". She tells about the meeting of tomorrow morning with her friends from Sunnydale.

…


	10. Good night

**CHAPTER 10 : Good night**

Liz invited Buffy to sleep in her house and she accepted. Liz had prepared for her a mattress on the ground next to her bed. She always has a mattress cause Maria often sleeps on it when she's at Liz's.

- Kyle has a crush on you, says Liz.

- I noticed and he seems kind but I'm not free, says Buffy.

- I know, Kyle is kind, I dated him once.

- And then Max appeared, is that right ? asks Buffy.

- Yup, I couldn't resist, says Liz.

- I understand, Max is nice, says Buffy.

- YES, says Liz in love !

- I know what this is, says Buffy, it's been the same with Angel ! That's why I'm sure he didn't leave but something must have happened to him. Everything was going so well between us ! I think he's the prisoner you saw in your visions.

- What makes you think that ? asks Liz.

- Giles told me after, through research, that the prisoner needed for the Hellmouth to open is a strong man, not human. Angel's a strong vampire. You told us the prisoner was dressed all in black and Angel's always in black. As Angel disappeared without telling me I'm sure he's the prisoner.

- Ok, it's seems possible, says Liz.

- Tomorrow we won't have to loose any minutes cause it might be too late. We must do something before it's too late. The prisoner will serve of sacrifice and the Hellmouth will open.

- I understand, it's not cool, says Liz.

- Yep like you say ! says Buffy.

They fall asleep. Buffy dreams of Angel and that was far from a nightmare with the smile she has on her face. Liz is also dreaming, a nice dream. She's with Max.

…


	11. The next morning

**CHAPTER 11 : The next morning**

They both had a nice sleep and are now in a good condition to fight.

It's 8:20, Buffy and Liz get up. They go to the bathroom, put clothes on and make up. Liz's bedroom is really nice, Buffy loves it very much. Buffy really loves the window that shows the roof. "Useful when you want to go out without telling your parents" thought Buffy.

9:00 they're ready. They have a last look at themselves in the mirror before leaving the room. Maria arrives at that time and the 3 of them decide to eat in the Crash Down Café. Maria always comes to Liz's before beginning a new day.

The Crash Down Cafe is situated beyond Liz and her Dad's house. That's in the same building owned by them.

The others are not there yet. Liz, Maria and Buffy take a breakfast and talk between girls about guys… They discover how much their lives are differents and the sames as well, so hard. That's true their lives are never easy !

They don't see the time passing by while talking. They have a lot to tell.

It's now 9 :40, Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle and her Dad arrive at the Crash Down.

They take a sit at the girls' table and take a breakfast as well while waiting for Buffy's friends to arrive.

Liz and Maria have a day off and told Liz's father it was to go to a friend's funeral. Of course a friend the father had never heard of. That way Liz's Dad doesn't doubt and took a substitute for the day.

…


	12. From Sunnydale to Roswell

**CHAPTER 12 : From Sunnydale to Roswell**

In Sunnydale Buffy's friends had to get up a bit before 7 to take a bus at 7:45. This bus goes directly to Roswell. After 2 hours of trip they finally arrive in Roswell.

Like we could have thought Xander complained during the trip cause he hates getting up early to save Angel, if it was him. He knows he'll also have to fight to prevent the Hellmouth to open but the only thing he has in mind is « Angel ».

Anya doesn't really know why she had to come with them. For sure they're stronger when they're together and they're a good crew to fight and help Buffy.

They're finally in Roswell and it seemed to be an interminable trip for Xander. Giles told about the events for the entire trip and Xander was crazy about that. Giles even made new research in the book which of course he had taken with him. For Xander that was simple, Giles was always repeating the same thing.

Xander has an easy way to think about it : arrive at the Crash Down Cafe, say 'hi' fast and introduce everyone really fast and then let's go fighting !

They of course took lots of arms before leaving Sunnydale. Cause they'll need them if they have to fight to prevent from the Hellmouth to open, especially to fight the demon.

They arrive at the Crash Down and are surprised by the beauty of the place. They thought it would have been of evil repute.

They enter the place and find the decorations about aliens weird but nice.

Buffy get up when she sees her friends. Dawn runs into Buffy's arms. She missed her sister so much !

- Don't ever do that again, says Dawn to Buffy, don't ever leave that way without telling me.

- I promise, says Buffy.

- You know, says Willow, we were really worried about you.

Buffy looks at her friends :

- I know and I'm deeply sorry, I went crazy.

- Yep, you tell it, says Xander.

Buffy smiles cause Xander was making stupid jokes, she was glad he didn't lose his sense of humour.

- Come on, says Buffy to her friends, I'm gonna introduce you.

They advance to the aliens's table and Buffy made the presentations.

Kyle still can't look someone else than Buffy, so cute with her black trousers and her blue shirt maker and her beautiful long blond hair.

Giles goes to Valenti and talks a bit with his old friend. They haven't seen each other for a few years.

…


	13. The fight

**CHAPTER 13 : The fight**

Once the presentations are over Buffy asks Giles where he thinks the Hellmouth is situated.

- It's written on my books it must be under a library as it was the case for one in Sunnydale, says Giles.

- Do you see where it could be ? asks Buffy to the aliens.

- I have an idea, says Max. Let's go.

Max and the others go to his college where he's doing his last year. It was empty. Normal cause we're on Saturday.

He directly goes to the library.

- What are you looking for ? asks Michael to Giles.

- A hollow place, says Giles. That means there's something underneath.

They all begin to knock on the ground searching for a hollow place.

- I think it's here, says Xander.

They all advance near him and that was the right place.

- What are we gonna do now to arrive under it ? asks Dawn.

Willow asks everyone to step back at the end of the library.

She takes a chalk and draws a big circle on the ground above the hollow place.

- You who are above I call you, make this circle to be a way to go under the place.

She ends her incantation with incomprehensible words.

We can now hear a big noise and the circle divided leaving a place for them to go under and see what's going on.

After a few stares, they are quiet not to be seen by everyone if there's anybody. They see a green liquid boiling with a man dressed in black attached above it.

They hide themselves behind two big rocks.

- Eh, that's Angel, says Buffy sad to see the man of her life attatched that way above that green liquid boiling inside.

- Sssshut Buffy, says Giles, make less noise.

- I don't wanna be at the same place as Angel, says Xander smiling.

…

- We're gonna destroy the world soon, says a big man with a demon head. I just need to sacrifice that demon and the door will be opened for us on the world. I'll be transformed in a big carnivorous snake and I'll destroy the world !

Buffy and her friends heard what that demon said.

Now they have to act quickly without being seen by anybody.

- Look Buffy, I'm gonna do a diversion and you'll go next to Angel to fight that guy before it's too late, says Max.

- Ok, says Buffy, I'm gonna kick those demons'ass and save Angel.

- I'll come with you, says Kyle, we need as many as possible to fight those demons.

- I'm coming as well, says Michael.

- Ok we'll be going together, says Buffy.

There were 5 men next to the big demon.

Suddenly…

- Oh no, says Dawn, look Buffy it's too late, the demon cut Angel in the hand and he's bleeding.

- Look at that, says Willow, the roof begins to open slowly above their heads.

- Hurry up, says Buffy, we must act fast before it's really too late.

Max does causes a diversion while Buffy, Michael and Kyle go, armed, fight and kill the demons.

Everything's going fast, they don't even have the time to think, they must act fast, really fast.

Max is coming closer to Angel and the demon as well. Buffy arrives and begins to fight the demon.

Meantime Kyle and Michael don't really succeed in killing those guys who are really strong.

Then Michael had an idea…

- Step back, says him to Kyle…

Michael throws fire balls in direction of those men and they die directly after been touched by them.

- I need help over here, says Buffy to Willow and Xander.

During that time Dawn and Anya came next to Max to help him rescuing Angel, weak.

They succeed with a lot of pain. Angel is free and Dawn, Anya and Max help him to sit in a corner.

All the men are destroyed only the big demon was still alive.

This one's not that simple, he can run very fast without you see him he's on your back.

He begins to transform into a big something. His head is changing.

- Yuk, said Dawn, it's disgusting.

A few minutes later the demon was a big snake, the one Liz saw in her visions. Lis and Maria don't know what to do to help their friend so they're next to Angel, Dawn and Anya.

Max, Michael, Willow, Giles, Isabel, Kyle, Valenti and Alex wanted to do something but they have no idea. Nothing's changing. The demon is not completely transformed into that ugly big snake.

Even Michael's fire balls don't kill him.

Then Max had an idea :

- Let's all take our hand and I'm sure with a spell from Willow we could succeed at something.

- Let's try that, says Buffy still fighting the snake.

With all their different powers put together they're stronger.

Max calls the girls next to Angel. Angel also wants to stand up to help but he can't walk so he watches from where he is.

Willow begins to say a spell that nobody can understand as it's in another language. They all feel a strength going from body to body, from hand to hand.

That's working as Max thought, they're all very powerful and even more together.

A few seconds later that ugly snake falls, just like a vampire killed. While dying he said "Came from under they destroy everything". Then we hear a big noise. He was suffering. Then nothing !

Everything closed and they were in the library again as if nothing had happened.

Even the trace of chalk, Willow used, isn't here anymore.

…


	14. Together again

**CHAPTER 14 : Together again**

Buffy runs next to Angel who recovers his strength again just by seeing Buffy arriving.

She helps him to stand up and kisses him as if she hadn't seen him for weeks.

- Buffy, you… said Angel

- Don't say anything, you're too weak Angel, says Buffy.

- I, I lovvvvve you, says Angel.

- Me too, answers Buffy.

They kiss again ! They don't see the others anymore, they're again together in the world and nothing else matters. They're so happy now ! They can't live without each other.

- Oh Angel, says Buffy almost crying… I really thought I lost you, you weren't home and your things disappeared…

- You didn't think I left you ? asks him.

- I was so scared ! I even thought maybe you were Angelus again, says her.

- But Buffy, you know how it happens for me to become Angelus again ? says him smiling.

Xander laughs but none of Buffy or Angel sees him.

- You're right, says Buffy. I'm so stupid !

- No, don't even say that again, says Angel. I love you too much to leave you, you know that right ?

- Yes I know that and now I'm sure of it.

Kyle comes closer…

- I suppose this is him Angel ? says him jealously.

- Yes, excuse-me, says Buffy, all of you this is Angel.

She comes with Angel near the others and makes the presentations.

Girls find Angel really cute, but that's just normal to him !!!

Liz takes a handkerchief in her bag and gives it to Buffy to take care of Angel's bleeding hand.

Near Buffy Angel doesn't feel any pain.

- Well, says Xander, now that we're done here we could think about coming back to Sunnydale. Remember, the town with vampires and demons…

Everyone begins to laugh cause apparently Sunnydale wasn't the only place with demons and other creatures…

- Yup, says Buffy, I think we did anough for today.

She comes closer to her new friends from Roswell…

- Thanks for everything, says Buffy.

- It's normal, says Kyle before Max and the others say the same thing.

- Thanks to you as well Buffy, say the others from Roswell.

Kyle wishes a kiss from Buffy but he knows with Angel back he doesn't have any chance.

Buffy does a hug to each of her new friends and guys from Roswell shake hands with those from Sunnydale.

Buffy kisses Angel again so happy to have found him alive and they all go take a bus to go back home, Sunnydale.

The day's been hard, also very hard on emotions and everyone deserves a rest.

Buffy and Angel are in paradise, they're in their own world and don't see the others, nobody disturbs them.

Everything's fine in the world… FOR NOW !

-----------------------------

**THE END**

This is my first fanfic, please **READ & REVIEW** and I'll write others. I already made another one about 21 JS, Charmed, crossovers, Roswell, Higher Ground... and I began one about TW, Alias... I write them in French first and then I translate them into English.

Thank you Vicky for correcting the English version of this fanfiction !


End file.
